Tbe stuff of nightmares
by Shiguya Retomasi
Summary: Sometimes the lines between right and wrong are blurred, even erased completely. When that happens, how do you define your actions... how do you know what to do? For one, this has become more than a moral issue...


Disclaimer: all characters, places, and recognized names are copy write their respective owners

Disclaimer: all characters, places, and recognized names are copy write their respective owners. Anything else is mine, so please don't be a thief; Shadowbane doesn't appreciate it.

_Italicized _words are thoughts

**The Stuff of Nightmares**

The starless sky stretched outward, marred only by a crescent moon. The silvery orb pierced the endless black velvet like a sickle, staring down upon the barren land and casting its pale light outward, illuminating a scene of devastation. The earth was scorched, what once may have been beautiful grassland was now nothing more than a barren wasteland. The skeleton of a once proud tree stood as the only landmark, its blackened trunk now a silent testament to what once was.

Amidst the death, a single form stirred; a great canine with silvery bands across its back walked, stirring up small clouds of ash with each step. Its green eyes were a shocking contrast to the coal black of its fur; the orange of its underside was stained a dull shade of gray from lying in the ash, silvery horns dully reflecting the pale moonlight; a silent mockery of their former glory.

"Is anyone there?" Its loud cry carried a note of panic, but did little to obscure the masculinity behind it. He scanned the area slowly, searching for any sign of whom or what could have caused such destruction. The air was still, not even the tiniest breeze stirred, leaving a sense of dread to fall upon the canine.

The last thing he could remember was being summoned to see the Alpha, which never was a good thing; then he woke up here… wherever here was. Nothing made sense; he could smell the lingering odor of a fire, even taste it in the air but nothing else. If something had come through and laid waste to the forest he called home, wouldn't it have left behind at least some sort of scent? And for that matter, was this even the same forest?

"Welcome." A deep voice boomed over the silence, the very sound of it sent a chill through the night air. The canine snapped his head around, searching for its source only to find that he was alone. His blood froze as something brushed down his spine, leaving behind an uncomfortable tingling as it passed the spade shaped tip of his tail.

"W-what are you?" The canine began growling softly, trying to hide his fear behind a mask of confidence. Whatever was hiding in the darkness had to mortal; there is no such thing as evil spirits and magic, only tangible creatures; ones that can be fought and killed… right?

"Me?" The voice laughed quietly, a strong note of malice echoed within the hollow sound, sending another shiver through the canine's body. "I'm nothing more than a shadow, something existing between this world and the next." The voice laughed again, its quiet voice ringing out in the empty night air, echoing across the barren landscape. "And I'm the last thing you will ever hear, pity isn't it… Garrett?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" The canine couldn't hold back a wave of panic, which was apparent by how his voice quavered slightly. Only silence met his question, bringing a sense of dread with it. Garrett shivered involuntarily, shaking a small cloud of ash from his underside, causing him to sneeze loudly: the sound thundering through the still air. With no clue where he was and an obscure death threat weighing down on his mind, Garrett did the only logical thing; he picked a random direction and began walking.

"Ah, already you're trying to brush off my existence; and so much sooner than the others…" Garrett ignored the voice, focusing more on where he was stepping. "So sad really, I was hoping you would be more entertaining… but, I suppose you never were fun to be around." With no landmarks to go by, Garrett was wandering blindly; driven only by a growing sense of doom that was eating away at his stomach.

"Even as a pup you preferred to be alone, living in a self made world of solitude, even shunning your own siblings in the end." Garrett stopped, curling his lip upward and growling softly: a row of ivory teeth shining in the pale moonlight.

"How do you know of that?" A deep growl rumbled from his chest, vibrating his throat and vocalizing his anger. Long ago Garrett had put that behind him, pretending that those years had never existed… yet the shadow, whatever it was, knew. But how?

"I know much about you Garrett, even more than you know about yourself… your soul is an open book to me; words and deeds written in blood, poisoned beyond redemption by a lifetime of cruelty and corruption. Your failures are your undoing, causing you to deny that which you find to be imperfect; hiding behind a veil of arrogance and power." Even as the voice spoke, a light rain began; the droplets of water striking the ash covered earth and creating pools of gray mud. Garrett shook himself violently, his body turning up its internal furnace to fight off the cold. He shook his head, trying to block out the maddening voice; focusing instead on his searching for a way out…

o0o0o0o0o0o0

It could have been minutes, hours, or even days; time seemed to have no meaning in this strange place. The moon never moved, staring down upon the earth like the unblinking eye of a demon. Only the maddening laughter and the soft patter of rain broke the eerie silence that blanketed the area. _What have I done to deserve this? Orders were orders yes, but that doesn't mean I'm bad…does it?_

A pale glow in the distance snapped the canine from his self-pity; the light was too dim to be the sun rising so maybe…it was help. He ran hard, ignoring how his paws slipped upon the muddy ground in a desperate dash toward what he hoped would be salvation form this hellish place. His heart pounding, Garrett bounded over a short hill, losing his balance and slamming into the soggy ground; the dull crack of his leg breaking upon impact mixed with his howls of pain. Hot tears ran down his cheeks, mixing with the rain and further soaking the fur of his muzzle.

"Why… just why… ?" Garrett struggled to stand, slipping down the short slope with a dull whine of pain; grinding muddy ash into the already matted fur of his underside. Another chorus of quiet laughter turned his mind from the pain, fueling the rage within his heart and giving him renewed strength. Shadow or not, the canine vowed that even if it took his last breath; that voice would pay!

Uttering a feral snarl, Garrett charged the slick mound again, oblivious to the pain in his leg, adrenaline flooded through his bloodstream as he ran forward, breathing heavily. The ground beneath his paws was still slick, but Garrett persisted; digging his nails in and climbing inexorably toward the light.

His reckless efforts paid off, though at a high cost. As the adrenaline in his system began to fade, the pain from his now shattered leg struck; wracking his weary body with blinding pain. Garrett struggled onward, wincing every time he accidentally put any weight on the broken bone, limping toward what was now a dwindling light in the distance.

Slowly it became brighter, like watching the suns glow approach as you exit a tunnel. A renewed sense of hope gave Garrett the strength to push his now weary body forward; inexorably growing closer to what he hoped would be his salvation. With one final burst of strength, Garrett hauled his battered form to the hills crest; leaning heavily on his three working legs.

"It's… it's not possible… " The glow faded entirely, leaving only the moons dull light to illuminate the exact same skeletal tree that he had awoken underneath. It had to be a trick; it had to be! How could he have come full circle and not noticed? Yet there it was; its blackened form standing in mockery of his efforts.

"Do you understand now? No matter how far you run, no matter how hard you try; your sins will always come around full circle… yet you still deny some things." Garrett curled his lip, a deep growl rumbling in his throat.

"I hide nothing; it is you who is concealing things." The voice laughed quietly, as if amused at his blatant accusation. The rain stopped, leaving the canine dripping with water and ashen mud from his climb.

"Oh but you do, you hide behind a shield of bravado; thinking that your status somehow gives you a level of immunity to the rules. Why else would you be in my domain?" As the voice spoke, another glow came from the trees base; much less intense than the first light, but still bright enough that Garrett had to look away. When it faded again and the canine could see again, a very different scene met his gaze.

The muddy ash was gone; replaced by a field of snow. The only thing that remained unchanged was the tree; its scorched bark was in striking contrast to the pale white blanket that covered the ground. Garrett stared in confusion, watching as his breath suddenly began coming out in thin trails of steam; fading almost instantly, replaced by another thin trail of moisture with each exhale.

"Is your little weather trick supposed to scare me?" The canine growled loudly, spitting a glob of fire to emphasize his nonchalance. The voice was silent for a moment, only the canine's heavy breathing and the pounding of his heart broke the silence. When it spoke again, a deathly chill fell over the clearing.

"Why would I need to scare you? Your guilt is already evident; it's just a matter of time before you accept your fate. But… that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with you along the way." Before Garrett could question that last statement, a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air; the unearthly shriek ending in a gurgling moan. Garrett was instantly alerted, his ears swiveled wildly as he searched for the source of the sound. A second scream rand out, becoming a choked gurgle suddenly.

The canine ran in a random direction, unsure if it was the right one but not willing to simply stand in the bitter cold any longer. His gait was awkward, every step uneasy as he could only run on three legs.

"You can't run from the truth Garrett, no matter how far you travel the sins that blacken your soul will always be there to greet you. Only in death can you hope to find forgiveness." Garret growled loudly over his labored breathing, determined not to let the voices words sink in. _Everyone could be forgiven, right? Someone would understand I was under orders, I didn't want to do it… but orders were orders; disloyalty meant death… _ This thought made the canine shiver outwardly, and not from the cold.

Once, he had seen someone stand up to alpha; a young Absol. He questioned the blind way everyone followed such a cruel leader, saying that with enough behind him, a revolt could work. He didn't live long after that… he was made into an example; a warning to all others who would speak out again… those screams of pain, he didn't even have a chance to defend himself… Garrett shook his head violently, knocking loose a fine layer of ice that had formed on his horns. The memory of that day was far too vivid in his mind; he had to focus on his dilemma.

"I may not be able to outrun you, but I can stand against your tricks; do what you will, but it will never break me." Even as he spoke those words, a feeling of dread crept into his heart… like a poison worming its way through his veins, eating away at his insides and leaving only hollowness behind. With every step it became worse; his legs began to feel like lead as the cold numbed even the fire burning within him. As he ran, the burned out skeletons of what was once a vibrant forest began to appear, much like the one he called home.

"What makes you think I am the enemy you face? The shadows are my domain, but that does not mean that my own paws are to be stained with your black blood. No Garrett, I am but the puppeteer pulling the strings of your heart, what you face is yourself… the guilt that lurks within the depths of your soul." Garrett slowed to a trot, growling softly.

"I doubt that. This is just a trick; some sort of sick game to make me confess to something I haven't done." Garrett bared his fangs, shaking the snow that had settled on him off and spitting in defiance. An icy breeze swept through the dead forest, as if answering his heated words with its merciless chill. Yet something didn't feel right… the forest around him seemed too familiar to be just an illusion. It was as if he concentrated, the trees seemed to whisper long forgotten secrets to anyone willing to listen… of ages past, battles waged, love found, life lost… all under their silent watch. Something else was there… a voice, soothing like the soft touch of a lover's fur against his cheek… so familiar…

"Masayo?" _It can't be… she died two years ago… but there's was no mistaking that soothing voice, one that had so often whispered in my ear at night. We had been inseparable, even though actual relationships were all but forbidden within the pack. Neither of us cared; _I had enough ranking to keep her safe, along with being fearsome enough to ward off anyone higher, or stupid enough to ignore status. But like all dreams, it ended violently. Alpha forced me to slay her as punishment for disobedience.

"_Garrett… you… you betrayed me… you killed me_." That same silky voice which once carried happiness was now a deathly mockery, a ghastly whisper from beyond the grave returning to haunt the one who silenced it. Garrett stopped in his tracks, rooted in place by the accusing voice of his former mate.

"No… I didn't want to harm you, but Alpha made me… he owns me. He owns all of us." An anguished cry of pain met his response; the horrible sound pounded against his ears was like a hammer being smashed against his head. That same cry of pain…she cried out like that as his teeth sank into her throat, before ending in a choked gurgle… that sound, which he had all but forgotten now echoed in his skull, drowning out all thought.

"I'm sorry, I should have been stronger… I should have stood up to him! Please, forgive me!" The sound stopped abruptly, a faint echo drifting through the trees before silence once blanketed the area. Only the faint whimper from the canine could be heard, a single tear rolled down his black muzzle before falling; landing on the snow without a sound.

"Ahh, such a lovely memory isn't it? You could have been with her Garrett, but like the coward you are you simply ran away from death… leaving the one you vowed to protect alone to face a fate meant for two." The hot tears of remorse soon turned cold as rage once again danced in his mind.

"What do you know?! Who are you to play with the thoughts and feelings of others?!" Garrett let out a deep howl, the war cry resounded across the snowy landscape, carrying its message of anger through the silent forest, being a spark of life among the deathly calm. Rage flowed through his body, flaring his body temperature and snarling, a thin trail of saliva dripping from bared fangs.

"Oh ho, so the scared little puppy has teeth? And I was just starting to get bored… maybe you're ready for the next level then?" The voice chuckled darkly, unphased by Garrett's display. The canine simply growled loudly, his heavy breath coming out in thick clouds of steam in the frigid air. He couldn't be beaten by a voice, he wouldn't be bested by the past; he had to be strong, to fight until his last breath. Only that could keep the demons at bay.

"Come out where I can see you, coward! Let's see how tough you are without your little magic tricks to protect you!" A second, sharper laugh met his challenge, mirthless and cold. Garrett held his ground, ears swiveling wildly in search of any sign of a threat.

"I believe that there is something more pressing at hand, namely you facing your own fears." At those words, a second howl rang out, higher pitched than Garrett's but still a call to battle. Instincts flared in his mind; panic, kinship, and rage all fought for control. Each one shouting out in his already weakened mind, leaving the injured canine to simply run as fast as his broken leg would allow toward the sound. The howl had sounded familiar, but most Houndour learned at a young age to match their packs unique sound; sort of binding tie among a hunting party. _It couldn't be though, the only ones I hunted with were those bloodthirsty Mightyena; none of them could understand the intricacy of howling. _That thought kept running through his mind as he ran, his heavy breathing and the soft pounding of paws against snowy ground were the only sounds he could hear.

As he ran, a third howl rang out, unlike the first two it carried no message; a simple cry of anger taking the form of a mournful sound. The deep howl echoed through the trees, sending a chill down the canine's spine. That cry sounded too familiar to be brushed off as random; it was the call of a Mightyena hunter who has located more for extermination, used to draw others of its group in for the kill. Those creatures were nearly mindless; trained and often beaten into a violent frenzy that only those with the proper markings could hope to command. Garret was one of them, a general among the bloodthirsty hounds that Alpha kept. _Not something to be very proud_ of the canine thought bitterly. _Being one of the few who could control them simply means I had to take part in the attacks_.

Garret slowed to a trot as the snow became thicker, his paws sinking deep into the powdery blanket with each uneasy step. His body was slightly numb from the cold, even as his internal fire kept the worst of it at bay. _Winter was always bad; going out with the exterminator groups and expanding Alpha's territory during the lean months. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was for food as well, but the leaders were under orders to kill and move on; leave anything stupid enough to get in the way to rot. _Garrett stopped; shaking his head violently, the loud flapping of his ears breaking the silence.

"I see the chain of memories is beginning to unravel, links to your past leading from the present; each one just another sin upon your bloodstained soul." Garrett didn't bother responding to this, instead finding the snow ahead of him interesting. "Don't worry about being bored any time soon, the best of your life is about to come." The voice chuckled darkly, the sound fading away and leaving only a sense of dread in its wake. _More sins? Ha, the only true sin I'm guilty of is not having the courage to-_Garrett stopped that thought immediately, unsure if his tormenter could read minds as well. With Alpha… anything was possible, even things that seemed to defy logic could be done if he so desired it.

"A chain can be broken, much like your sadistic game." Garrett fought hard to keep the panic out of his voice. If he was going to make it out of this alive, he had to muster every last ounce of courage he had left.

"Ah, but you possess neither the tools nor the strength to break the very chains you have created. Even now they grow stronger, tempered by the burning hatred you feel for me."

"Enough of your mind games, voices and sounds only frighten those with weak minds." The voice was silent for a moment, leaving an eerie calm to settle in its wake. "I have done nothing wrong in the eyes of Alpha, so you can drop this charade."

"Do not deny what you have done, Garrett. There is more to this little game than you realize; I am just the one awakening the ghosts that surround you." At its words, a breeze swept across the barren landscape, carrying with it the scent of burning wood, and flesh. _Trying to panic me with scents now, huh?_

The air was soon thick with the stench, masking every other scent like a sickly perfume. _Fire was often ordered as a cleanse tactic; burn the woods, flush out the last fools trying to hide. Alpha rarely cared how much damage we did; all that mattered was expanding his territory. It was the only fate worse than being found by the hunters; at least they made sure you died quickly, if not quite painfully. But, being caught by one of the sweepers was much worse… particularly the unit leader, Pherros. He was the only one whose cruelty could rival even the hunters; Pherros seemed to get a thrill out of watching life burn. Plant matter, Pokèmon, human; they all burned the same in his eyes. _

Garrett shivered involuntarily, knocking a thin layer of snow from his back. The snow had become almost too thick to walk through, so with a whine of discomfort, Garrett breathed out a long trail of fire; melting a haphazard path through the blanket of white. _Why am I being treated like this? Haven't I always carried out my orders, no matter how cruel others would have seen them? _The ground had hardened over in the cold, creating a slippery trail of frozen mud. _No sense in standing still and freezing to death, though that may be my only way out of this waking hell._ With one last sigh, Garrett started limping forward, determined to find a way out… whatever it may be.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

No matter how long he walked, the moon stayed still, frozen in the sky like the eye of some great demon, watching his slow progress silently. On top of that, the scenery had become thickly blanketed in snow, blurring any sort of landmarks into an unreadable landscape of spotless white drifts. _Fields of white, silence all around me… am I even still alive? Nothing makes sense anymore; its like even time itself has fled these cursed grounds, leaving only stillness in its wake._ A soft chuckle of amusement shook the canine from his thoughts, reminding him that his tormenter was still watching.

"How ironic; something as pure and delicate as snow being the final chapter in the short, but grim tale that is your life." Garret hardly flicked an ear, choosing to remain calm rather than fall for such obvious bait. "Winter: cruelest of the seasons, yet also the most delicate… such a strange balance nature has given to us, wouldn't you agree?"

"I really don't care what you have to say, or what little mind games you have in store for me are, so just shut up and leave me in peace." The muscles beneath his fur rippled, dislodging a small pile of snow that had collected on his back. It wasn't the cold bothering him, but the feeling of dread lingering in the air. _Snow is beautiful, yes, but it's also a bitter enemy to combat. The hunters were too mindless to complain, but that didn't do anything for their dulled reactions and need for warmth immediately after night raids. _

"And like all balances, even the smallest change one way or another upsets the scale." The voice continued, hardly noticing the dismissive attitude Garrett met its first comment with. "That's all it took, a single change from what was meant to happen for things to tip, one mistake to write the final act in this charade."

"Balance is a matter of perspective: the 'scales' can be tipped one way or another by a discreet paw, changing things in their favor." A light breeze sprung up, causing the falling flakes to dance and swirl in the darkness. Garrett shivered inwardly, now fighting to keep his body temperature high enough to combat the cold. _And often, Alpha's paw swayed things to keep those he couldn't overthrow in check. His sense of balance was to destroy all he could, and hold a lingering threat over the remainder who may oppose him._

"So it can, so it can… but, who is to say the side being manipulated is right or wrong? When it comes to loyalty and morality, which one wins, Garrett?" A growl of annoyance rumbled from the canines throat, cut short by another piercing howl breaking the deathly silence of the blanketed landscape. _Another war howl… no that was something different… a search call! _With a sharp bark of joy, Garrett limped forward, carving a lopsided trail through the deepening powder.

He howled in response, doing his best to keep the message clear, even as his awkward gait jarred his body. In his rush, Garrett barely noticed the sharp pain from his injured leg; the thought of being found, or at least finding another living thing in this place driving his body forward. _A search call… there's something familiar about it… bah, this place is just messing with me; I knew Alpha wouldn't abandon me!_

As he limped forward, another howl rang out; the long, mournful sound seemingly coming from two directions at once. Both cries were short; signaling howls for pinpointing the location of a target, and to keep position during a search. _Two cries… that seems like a bit much for a search, but I suppose this place is confusing enough to warrant the extra seeker… but why such short bursts? _Garrett paused for a moment, cocking his head to the side in thought. _Short messages were used to circle a target, not look for someone… maybe they found whoever is trying to break me…_

His thoughts were cut short by a barrage of screeches, howls, barks, and cries of pain; disembodied voices crying out in a torrent of half sentences and battle cries. The very air rippled with unseen motion; a battlefield playing out its tale to the blind eyes of the canine, like ghosts of the fallen caught in an endless loop of how their former life was ended. "So begins the final act!"

Garrett whimpered, swinging his head around wildly, searching for some sign of life, a glimpse of the sounds source. Only a few scattered prints in the snow, or a flash of color against the spotless landscape met his frantic motions as the sounds grew closer. Garrett panicked, charging forward and trying to drown out the unseen combatants with a war howl of his own; flashing a mouthful of ivory teeth.

"This is the very place of your crime, Garrett; the one mistake that has cost you everything. Can't you feel them? The ghosts your command left to walk these grounds, cursed to remain behind." A deep chuckle rose above the chaos, cutting through the air like a reaper's scythe; chilling the already frigid air.

"Orders were orders! How am I to be held as a criminal when I had no choice!?" Garrett wheeled around, snapping his jaws at thin air; a dull clicking reverberating through his skull from the motion. In response, something heavy crashed into his unguarded side, sending a surge of pain from his broken leg through entire body. The blow knocked him off balance, sending the shocked canine to the ground; a burst of fire escaping his jaws from impact.

Garrett yelped as he hit the ground, flailing wildly and electing another surge of pain from his leg. His unseen attacker struck again, mercilessly attacking his prone form with a barrage of teeth, paws and tail. In return, Garrett whipped his head around and breathed out a stream of flame, causing his attacker to howl in pain and cut its attack short.

In that pause, Garrett struggled to stand, fighting hard to keep his attack up; the red and orange fire illuminating the now burning form of an Absol. It's normally white fur was stained with blood and dirt, a long gash bled freely along its left flank, staining the snow beneath. The black face was charred almost beyond recognition; fire darkened bone and raw muscle stood out in a few places. A hollow socket looked onward blankly, while the remaining ruby colored pool burned with determination, hatred… an almost deathly resolve.

The assailant collapsed, swatting futilely at the fire, only succeeding in spreading the flames across its body. It screeched one final time, before falling still; its single eye staring blankly as the fire licked at its body, greedily devouring the once beautiful coat. Garrett sighed, rolling onto his good side and standing; looking at his now fallen enemy once before running.

"Anything to survive… to keep your body whole even as your actions devoured your soul… all in the name of your Alpha, or only to save yourself?" Garrett didn't reply, instead running as fast as his working legs would allow; not bothering to watch as the battle materialized around him. _That Absol… he had fought hard, even killing one of the unit leaders before I was forced to end his life. But, it was either me or him… _

The sounds of fighting faded as he ran, drifting first into a dull roar, and then a few stray cries before silence once again took hold. Garrett slowed a bit, breathing hard and trying to control his racing heart. Several scratches that had gone unnoticed in his panic began to protest with each breath, a few drops of blood staining the snow. His body ached, crying out for just a moment of rest… with a whimper of defeat, he collapsed; pain flooding his tormented mind.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Desari, run! I can hear them coming!" Garrett growled, forcing back the pain screaming at his mind and turning to face the source of the voice. The deep sound changed to a whine as he caught sight of a pair of Eons running through the snow; a well built Flareon looking around wildly, searching for any sign of movement. A few feet behind, a Jolteon ran the best its bulging stomach would allow; wheezing for breath with each step.

"Phiros… please, can't we rest… hide somewhere?" The distinctly feminine voice came in ragged breaths, before collapsing; clutching at her stomach. The one called Phiros ran back, licking her muzzle once before trying to climb beneath her.

"We can't hide, you know that. They're burning everything, killing anyone they find… we have to run!" A few tears ran down his muzzle, rolling across the bright red fur before falling soundlessly to the snow below. "You saw what they did to the others… I'm not losing you!" He struggled to pick up the female, grunting loudly from the exertion.

"I can run… just a little longer…" She rose slowly, easing the weight from his back and moving a few steps forward. "Just a little further… I know we'll be safe…" _no… no, no, no! Not them… _Desari licked her companions cheek tenderly, smiling through the obvious pain she was in.

"Run… go through the thinner areas… the patrols won't find you there… find the human structure… Alpha won't chase you close to it…" Garrett muttered under his breath, even as the scene played itself out before him. _I let them go, even gave them a way to avoid the patrols… nobody ever knew it was me that helped them get that far…_

"And as the final notes play, everything fades to black. Garrett, you were a fool. Nobody survives a cleanse mission, even those who are aided by a traitor." Garrett closed his eyes, trying to shut out the voice. "You sealed your fate that day; you aided outsiders, told them how to survive… was it worth it?"

"Yes… I would do it again and again if it could make a difference." He didn't even flinch as the sound of snow crunching underfoot met his ears. _So long as they live, my life doesn't matter… someone has to stand up to him, if only to die a martyr…_

"A fool's errand…" The crunch grew louder, signifying the approach of someone. Garrett turned his head a bit, fighting off unconsciousness for a glimpse at what was to come. His eyes opened slowly, meeting the dark red gaze and black fur of his tormenter. "They were caught and killed shortly after. Do you now see, Garrett? You damned yourself for nothing."

"Even so… I did the right thing… the right thing…" Garrett forced his weary body to stand, staring down at his tormenter with a defiant glare. "I don't care if Alpha sees it differently."

"And now, you must pay the price for doing so." The creature smiled, staring up at the larger canine with an amused look in its dark red eyes…

o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up with a start, biting back a scream. The last traces of sleep clung to my mind, trying to pull me back into the world of dreams prematurely. As the world came back into focus, I heard a rather loud, yet comforting snore come from the warm ball of fluff I was snuggled by. _A nightmare… that's all it was…_ With a sigh, I settled in again, letting the warmth of my mate, and his rhythmic drone lull me into what I hoped would be a more pleasant dream.

End


End file.
